hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Masi Oka
| height= 5' 6 | originally from= Tokyo, Japan | wife= | husband= | family= | first appearance= Nalowale | portrays= Dr. Max Bergman}} Masi Oka (27 December 1974) is a Japanese actor who portrays Dr. Max Bergman on the Hawaii Five-0 Life & Career Masi Oka (born December 27, 1974 as "Masayori Oka") is a Japanese-American actor and a digital effects artist. His parents divorced when he was just one month year old. He was raised single parent family and has never seen his father. When he was six he and his mother moved to Los Angeles from Japan. He attended elementary school at The Miram School and graduated high school from Harvard-Westlake School in 1992 . After he graduated, he worked on the 1992 Summer Olympics as an English, Spanish, and Japanese translator. He graduated from Brown University in 1997 with a Bachelor of Science degree in Computer Science and Mathematics.'-IMDb' Trivia * Graduated in 1997 from Brown University with degrees in mathematics and computer science and a minor in theater arts. * He has a 180-plus IQ. * When he was 12, he was on the cover of the August 31, 1987 issue of Time magazine titled "Those Asian-American Whiz Kids". * One of his hobbies is Kendo (Japanese sword fighting). * Graduated from Harvard-Westlake School (1992). Hawaii Episode Guide Season 1 Pilot Ohana Malama Ka Aina Lanakila Nalowale Ko’olauloa Ho’apono Mana’o Po’ipu Hao Kanaka Palekaiko Hana ‘a’a Makehewa Ke Kinohi He Kane Hewa'ole Kai e’e E Malama Powa Maka Moana Loa Aloha Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio Ma Ke Kahakai Ho’opa’i Ho’ohuli Na’au Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau Oia’i’o Season 2 Ha'i'ole Ua Lawe Wale Kame'e Mea Makamae Ma'eme'e Ka Hakaka Maika'i Ka Iwi Kapu Lapa'au Ike Maka Kil'ilua Pahele Alaheo Pau'ole Ka Ho' Oponopono Pu'olo Mai Ka Wa Kahiko I Helu Pu Kupale Lekio Kalele Ha'alele Pa Make Loa Ua Hopu Ua Hala Season 3 La O Na Makuahine Kanalua Lana I Ka Moana Popilikia Mohai I Ka Wa Mamua Ohuna Wahine'inoloa Ha'awe Make Loa Huaka'I Kula Kahu Kapu Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make Hana I Wa 'Ia Hookman Kekoa Pa'ani Na Ki'i Hoa Pili Olelo Pa'a Imi Loko Ka 'Uhane Ho'opio He Welo 'oihana Aloha, Malama Pono Season 4 Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi A'ale Ma'a Wau Ka 'oia'i'o ma loko A ia la aku Kupu'eu Kupouli 'la Ua Nalohia Akanahe Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i Ho'onani Makuakane Pukana O kela me keia manawa Hana Lokomaika'i Pale'la Na Hala a ka makua Hoku Welowelo Ma lalo o ka ili Ho'i Hou Ku I Ka Pili Koko Pe'epe'e Kanaka Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi Season 5 A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai Ka Makuakane Kanalu Hope Loa Ka Noe'au Ho'oilina Ho'oma'ike Ina Paha Ka Hana Malu Ke Koho Mamao Aku Wawahi moe'uhane Ua'aihue Poina 'Ole La Po'ino Powehiwehi E 'Imi pono Nanahu Kuka'awa Pono Kaulike Kahania Ike Hanau Ua helele'i ka hoku Ho'amoano Mo'o 'olelo Pu Luapo'i A Make Kāua Season 6 Mai ho`oni i ka wai lana mâlie Lehu a Lehu Ua 'o'oloku ke anu I na mauna Ka Papahana Holo Pono Ka 'alapahi nui Na Pilikua Nui Na Kama Hele Piko Pau 'iole Hana Keaka Ka Makau kaa kaua Kuleana Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha Umia Ka Hanu Hoa 'Inea Ke Koa Lokomaika'i Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a Waiwai Kanaka Hahai Malama Ka Po'e Ka Haunaele Ka Pono Ku'oko'a I'ike Ke Ao Pilina Koko Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana O Ke Ali'I Wale No Ka'u Makemake Season 7 Makaukau ‘oe e Pa’ani? Hawaiian Nightmare He Moho Hou Hu a’e ke ahi lanakila a Kamaile Ke Ku ‘Ana Ka hale ho'okauweli Ka makuahine a me ke keikikane Hana Komo Pae Elua la ma Nowemapa Ka Luhi Ka’ili aku Ka 'Aelike Ua ho'i ka 'ōpua I Awalua Ka laina ma ke one Ka Pa'ani Nui Poniu I Ke Aloha Hahai i nā pilikua nui E mālama pono Puka 'ana Huikau nā makau a nā lawai'a Ua malo'o ka wai Waimaka 'ele'ele Wehe 'ana He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina Ua mau ke ea o ka 'aina i ka pono External links * Masi Oka on Wikipedia Category:Former Series Regulars Category:Main Cast Category:Cast (2010) Category:Actors